


Much Better

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Family Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock comes home early from an assignment to a sweet family scene





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Hot Chocolate
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Sherlock happily entered 221B. He had been gone for four days on an assignment for Mycroft. It took a day less than expected and decided to surprise John by coming home early. He rolled his eyes and grinned as John’s singing.

_Really John? What on earth are you singing? _

Watson’s voice chimed in with her Papa’s, singing only the parts she knew of the song.

“It was the Mash. It was the Monster Mash!”

He eased up the seventeen steps to 221b and Sherlock’s grin spread wider at the sight of John and Rosie dancing in their pyjamas.

The faded scent of chocolate and cinnamon wafted in the air.

_Oh it truly IS autumn!_

Though John gave her the recipe, and watched her do it, but Mrs. Hudson could not capture John’s magic touch with it. Eventually, she conceded that John made the better hot chocolate. John only made it during autumn.

“None for me?” Sherlock saw the empty pot and mugs in the sink.

“Daddy!” Rosie squealed, running to him for a hug and kiss.

“I’ll make more, but if you’re bummed, you can taste some right now.” John pointed to his pursed lips.

Sherlock quickly took him up on the offer. He pulled away after a moment and purred.

“No need to make more, this tastes so much better.”


End file.
